


kiss him again (just to prove that you can)

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nervousness, Warm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Alex's journey of realizing he's in love with his boyfriend, Will.





	kiss him again (just to prove that you can)

Alex had noticed just how different his relationship with Will was about two months in. 

Will was all sharp edges on the outside and soft curves on the inside, warmth bursting at the seems. Alex had liked him a while- an infatuation so strong and desirable he didn't know what he could do.

"You bastard!" Alex laughs, "Be nice to your boyfriend."

He stuffs his ice-cold hands up Will's shirt, hearing a squeak from the tallers throat, "You're a nonce," Will complains but pulls him closer under the covers despite it all. "Dunno how you get so cold, need some meat on those bones, you do."

Alex hums, legs tangling with the other boys, "Shush, let me warm up."

Under his fingertips, Will's skin is soft and warm, like he's dipping his hands into a ray of light. He presses his face into Will's shoulder, softly brushing his thumbs against his sides. 

"You're lucky I quite like you, mate," Will says, "Or else I'd kick you in your shins."

Alex feels it for the first time, a strange fluttering that was in between butterflies and fireworks, heat spreading through his chest.   
"Well I quite like you as well."

He realizes that he loves him a month and a half after that. 

Will was visiting his family and Alex had begun to feel incredibly lonely. He had George and James and Fraser- his best friends- but he couldn't help but feel massively empty. 

Everything reminded him of Will- the sunlight peaking through the fluffy clouds, the duvet Will had snuck under after so many nights of clubbing. Every turn of him and George's flat felt like Will was missing from it. 

 **Alex:** I fear you being away may kill me.

He sets his phone down, sigh slipping through his lips and evaporating into the quiet flat. He'd never been in a relationship where he hated life without the other- like Will was a puzzle peice to his sanity. 

He hears his phone ding and almost drops it trying to turn it over. 

 **Will:**  Call me, Discord

When Will pops up on screen, he's grinning and his hair is tousled, but Alex's heart flips all the same.   
"Hey," He breathes, tucking his knees to his chest and smiling at his phone. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was just gonna go to bed soon, no worries," Will assures.

"Missed you."

Will snorts, "Been a week and a half, mate," He teases, then softening his voice, "But I miss you as well. Your voice 'specially."

"Four more days, right?" Alex asks, absentmindedly pulling his hood up as he watches Will nod. 

"Right, then I'll come over."

They smile at one another and Alex feels a rush of something come over him, heat, but a longing despite that, "I love you."

The other line is silent and Alex feels the need to combust- sure he says that to all hs friends and he's said it to Will before; they haven't exchanged those words since they started dating. 

Alex feels like he needs to dissapear, disintegrate into the flat like Will's presence had, but he hears a response, "I love you too, you cheesy bellend. Now get some sleep, yeah?"

Alex smiles, the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, "Yeah, Okay. Goodnight."

Will blows him a kiss and hangs up, and Alex doesn't let the smile leave his face until he's fast asleep. 

The thought "i am in love with this man" drops through his mind one rainy evening.

Alex's legs are straddling Will's thighs, hands pressed on his shoulders and kissing him senseless.

He feels Will's hands slide up the back of his shirt, kiss messy and lazy and so, so perfect.

They kiss, and touch, and feel until Alex's lips are numb and tingling and he feels almost intoxicated on the taste of his boyfriend. He _really_ loves him, Alex thinks.

He wants to be with him all the god damn time. He wants to kiss shamelessly in the lift. He wants to be held close to his chest. He wants to be under him and at his mercy.

He just wants to be loved by Will. That's all.

Falling in love with Will was something Alex had always been aware of, but never anticipated.

He knew, but he didn't know until Will is pulling their lips apart and gazing up at Alex with all the softness in the world. Will brushes Alex's hair back. Alex cups his jaw with his thumbs. Will makes a comment about Alex being boney. Alex kisses the smirk off his lips.

Will always has a goofy face when him and Alex were all over each other- his eyes are hooded and glazed over with a look that makes Alex's chest flutter.

"I love you," Alex mumbles, brushing his thumbs against his jaw, "M' in love with you, I mean."

Will pulls his lip slightly between his teeth, corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a smile. "I would hope so, you are my boyfriend, innit?"

Alex huffs through his nose, "Shut up I mean- I mean I- want to be around you. I want out lives to be intertwined and I worry because maybe It's too soon or you're not as serious about all this as I am, but-"

Will laughs, cutting him off with a chaste, gentle kiss and a few words, "You talk too much."

Alex almost feels dizzy, every second that Will is touching him or looking at him or kissing him feeling like a drug, a drop of liquor, he feels intoxicated.

"I love you," Will says, voice hushed like there were hundreds of people around when in reality the only other noise being the rain against the window. "I'm serious about you. Wouldn't be here If I weren't."

Alex nods, forehead resting against the others, "I just get scared, you know?"

"I know," Will whispers, hand rubbing unspoken reassurances across his skin, "But I'm here to protect you, yeah?"

Alex snorts, wanting to make a comment about how he wasn't exactly the most macho guy ever, but he doesn't.

Instead he kisses him. Kisses him because he _can_. He kisses him because his lips are soft and he tastes a bit like gum. Kisses him because he feels like sunlight, and he loves him. He kisses him because this is the love he's been waiting for, without even knowing he needed it.

Will is different- he's not a passing fancy, a few week boyfriend, or a casualty...

He was his future, and Alex kisses him because there's nothing else he'd rather do.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments or kudos are very very appreciated!! thank u!! also keep in mine this is my first time writing this pairing uwu


End file.
